Power of Chaos
by unfortold.destiny
Summary: First, try at HP Fanfic. Would appreciate feedback on the first chapter to see what I need to fix before continuing. Harry/Multi wives story. Will probably continue after all main events are done and make it a cross-fic.


AU- WBWL Twin Potter boys, Harry and Thomas. Harry is the older. Potter's were knocked out instead of killed, Harry has a special affinity for magic that defended them but drained his core as a child making it look like Thomas was the chosen one. Sent off to Dursley's so they, the Potters, Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore can focus on Thomas. Doesn't go as expected as Harry does not return to Hogwarts instead he lives in the shadows and creates an organization with the help of a mentor(s), to slowly control both worlds. Dark and powerful Harry!

"speech"

'Thoughts'

~ _Parseltongue_ ~

 _Spells_

 **Newspapers or Books or Letters**

/ - animal speech

 _ **Otherworldly Voice**_

-Power of Chaos-

November 5th '81 – Private Drive

"I'm sorry my boy but your brother will need all the love and support we can give him. When the time is right your parents will come for you and introduce you to our world, and when they do I will turn you into the next leader of the light so your brother can take a rest from his burden. Well, this is the place." The old man in strange colored clothes says as he takes out a long piece of wood out from his robe, "I'm sorry my boy but you are almost as strong as Thomas and we can't have you come into your potential until Hogwarts, it will give your brother a boost to know he's stronger than you and better versed in magic. It's for the greater good." and with those words Albus Dumbledore put blocks on the boy's core, but he was finding it difficult even with his powerful wand. He frowned and cast two more blocks to be on the safe side.

Nodding in satisfaction he places the boy on the doorsteps before disappearing off into the night. Unknown to him, little Hadrian would never step into his Aunts home. All around him the shadows flickered in and out of existence until a woman emerged from the black pool the shadows had formed. She had long black hair that reached her ass, a black cloak covered her body completely except her face and hands revealing smooth pale skin that glowed in the moonlight. Her eyes were a vibrant green just like the young boys very own, she smiled down at him and placed a kiss on his scar, causing the boy to wince in pain but as soon as it started it was gone and he settled back down snuggling into her hand that had been holding him trying to sooth the pain.

" _ **Hadrian Arcturus Potter, descendant of Ignotus Peverell and Master of death. I have felt your magic, I have felt your power and potential. You have awoken his legacy once more, and as long as you decide to live I shall protect you, my Lord."**_ With that the woman took the child and disappeared just as she had appeared.

-Power of Chaos-

Ancestral Black Mansion – Somewhere in France

"I can't believe our idiots sons listened to that blasted fool! How could they give up a magical child to muggles that hate magic, I've met them ones and that was more than enough to last a lifetime. I do not care about a prophecy or such nonsense. I thought I raised James better than this, but I see I made an error. I've changed my will so that Hadrian will be the next Lord, with clauses to stop James, Albus or anyone from acting as proxy without the verbal consent of the Heir, in this case Hadrian." Charlus ranted to the other three individuals in the room with him, his rival and friend Arcturus and his wife Cassi, along with his own wife Dorea.

"I've already changed my will too Old Man, Sirius is no longer my heir. I've made your eldest grandson my heir as well. I have similar clauses and requests for him once his ascension from Heir to Lord." Arcturus replied back calmly to his old friend before continuing, "My family has split between Voldemort and Albus. They have corrupted our Motto, Toujours Pur, to mean Pure of blood. No, our Motto once meant Pure of Heart, we were uncorrupted but look at my family legacy now, it's as black as our name. Our Grandson is my only hope, I wish he does away with all that we have become."

Before anyone can answer the room goes dark and in an instant the two lords are on their feet wands out with their wives at their back covering them. They see no threat but they hear a woman's voice from out of the shadows, _**"Arcturus Black, Charlus Potter, I bring with me my Lord and Master, Hadrian Arcturus Potter."**_ And as she spoke his name, the young child appeared on the floor asleep and content.

Coming out of his battle stance Charlus as Lord Potter understood what occurred, 'Hadrian has awoken the Peverell line once more…" and as if to answer his question the woman appeared next to the child, looking down on him as if she was his mother. Everyone watched the strange woman until Charlus broke them from their trance, "It is an honor to meet you my Lady Death. How may we be of assistance?" Dorea having married into the Potter line and to the lord understood perfectly who was in front of them with her grandson and being Blacks her brother and his wife understood as well, their families could trace their ancestry to the same time as the Peverell family before their Family Magic went dormant.

" _ **I awoke to the call of my Lord and arrived in time to see the truth. I watched over him as they debated his outcome for days and when I saw the one trying to be a God blocking my Masters power I acted, and now I present him so you may say your peace. I will take him to the Peverell Mansion to be raised, I will need the proper tutors until he's ready to return."**_ Charlus and Arcturus nod their heads in understanding as Dorea kisses the top of Hadrian's head and says her farewells with a teary smile, 'I need to find a way to tell young Narcissa who can help her get freedom, he will need a tutor in Pureblood customs...' The rest of them say their peace to the small child with sad smiles knowing this will be the last time they see him. Once the last teary kiss is given Death takes Hadrian back and leaves the family to plot and put things into motion for their Heir.

"We need to cement our alliance now more than ever. When Hadrian takes his rightful place, he will need the support and he will need input from the dark, grey and light families. We know he will be our heir and once it is known Albus will try and influence him into the light aligned. I think we need to look to the grey and dark families that never followed either Voldemort or Albus."

"Charlus, if I'm not mistaken you are talking about cementing our alliances through Betrothals." Arcturus looked surprised because the Potters although a most Ancient family have always tried to let their children marry for love. Dorea looked at her husband and then her brother and came to a decision, "Not betrothals but Line Continuation Contracts. We at least owe Hadrian a chance to choose his own wife to each line if he wants to. Although, we know that he will have to choose one himself for the Peverell line. But it would allow the other families to continue their lines instead of merging their fortunes."

Everyone looks thoughtful before both Lords nod, "That's brilliant and it will allow us to cement our alliance and ensures protection for our heir. Now, who should we meet from each faction?"

"Bones from the light, Amelia is doing all she can to raise young Susan. She was a very angry witch when Lily told her about Hadrian. Lily didn't even have the decency to ask Amelia if she could take care of Hadrian, as his godmother. I think she would welcome the union between the two and we can add clauses to them if they wish to break the contract without backlash." Dorea provided to them and Arcturus smiled and nodded, "We'll offer the contract from the Black line, that way it causes more Chaos for old Albie."

"How about offering the Potter contract to the Carrow line? I know for a fact that Lady Carrow threw her children out of the family after she took custody of her grandchildren. Their twin sisters and we leave the choice to who marries Hadrian to them, we can word it so that either one or both can complete the contract. It will also cause more panic for the Light-based Potters to side with the Dark based Carrows." Cassi said hoping they saw the opportunity presented not only for the sake of chaos but for what they could help Hadrian learn and what the Carrows could gain from such a union.

Charlus smiled, "That is perfect, Lady Carrow has shown interest in aligning herself with us. If she accepts then that'll add to her protection. We'll need to leave orders for our true vassals to guard the families that accept the contracts. I was thinking of inviting the Greengrasses as well, for them it will be more about protecting their business interests instead of money and the Potter holdings have much to offer in both worlds as well as offer any who accept Potter & Black family wards, the Goblins will help keep those off record since our Heir will also wield the Peverell fortune, one of their first Vaults to open. Reopening those vaults once he can go and speak with them will reactivate them and bring in more gold for them. Anyways, anyone else we should contact for the Black line?"

Arcturus looked at his old friend and nods to his reasoning, 'hmm who else could use the security of such an alliance… ahh' he smirked, "There's a muggleborn family that lives in one of my buildings. They have a brilliant child that would benefit from having the backing of the Black House. And since they'd be family that would mean no more need for a lease. I will talk to them tomorrow and if they agree I will have the contract written and signed then." Charlus just smirked, leave it to Arcturus to cause as much Chaos as he can when it comes to family.

"Well it looks like everything is settled. Let's go secure the alliance."

-Power of Chaos-

July 31 '94 – Todespalast

'So tired… I need some coffee or at least strong black tea…' just as he was musing what else he needed to properly awaken he was kissed on his jawline fallowed by a sleepy, "Morning." He turned his head slightly to the left and kissed his companion before replying, "good morning beautiful." Causing said companion to give him a radiant smile. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his chest and she snuggles into him more enjoying the contact of their skin.

"We should probably get up darling. You need to go to Gringotts to finally claim your Lordships. I'm still not sure why you waited so long though." His companion said while resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "If I did it earlier, the fools would have known I was alive and not missing. This way the goblins have been able to keep a close watch on the vaults for me while I deal with our network. And it's beneficial because this way the two Families can't access the family vaults until the will is read and it can only be read when all parties named in the wills are 11 and are present. As I have been missing for close to 13 years it can't be read unless they declare me dead which they can't because the family tree's still register me as alive. The other loop hole in all this is that when I do the inheritance test I will be able to claim my lordships without the will and schedule a reading after I have claimed both titles." As he was finishing speaking he was reluctantly getting up, as he did so he looked down at the beauty laying down.

"You know when Death told me you would be my tutor in Wizarding Customs, I never expected this to happen. I was very wary about your motives for even talking to me given _that_ family but telling me about my grandparents was a good way of gaining my trust, and after I claim what's mine…" he hesitated a bit before plowing through, "Do you want me to dissolve the contract, and be… be with me as my Lady Peverell?" he looked away not wanting to see her face in case he had misinterpreted what they had, but he still had to know, even if it broke him.

She remained quiet for a long time, at least to him it was a long time to the world only seconds passed, and to her only minutes in which she replayed his question in her mind, repeatedly. Once she was certain that she had heard correctly she sat up wrapped her arms around his waist from behind since he had turned away from her and pulled him in close. Her response left her lips costed in love and affection for him, and for finally being free to be with the person she loved, "Yes, to both questions, you damn loveable idiot."

He smiled and turned around to take her in his arms, kissing her on the top of her head and whispered the words that he had wanted to say for the last year, "I love you, Narcissa." Before he opened his eyes, he heard her heartfelt reply, "I love you too, Hadrian."

He smiled at her enjoying the moment when, the door burst open and in popped in 2 girls Hadrian's age and 3 slightly older, two of them being twins. The redhead of the group, wearing nothing but one of his shirts which did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure, smirked, "So, has he finally asked or what? It's important for the over under."

Hadrian blushed and turned to walk off to his in-suite bathroom but was tackled into a hug by the twin sisters, both sporting black shoulder length hair, violet eyes, one of his shirts each that he thought he'd lost years ago, which allowed him to see that one had on silver knickers and the other had on green, causing them all to fall onto the floor. "oh, and we need to know if we have to punish him for not being very manly." One of the blonds added once he was down as both blonds, one the same age as Hadrian and sporting one of his hoodies and nothing else, while the other one was the older of the girls and she was wearing her sheer robe because she like Narcissa liked sleeping in the nude and liked to flaunt her body for Hadrian's pleasure (She's a bit of an exhibitionist but only for her sister soon-to-be-wives and Hadrian), joined the group on top of the pile trying to keep Hadrian from moving in case he hadn't asked yet.

They were getting desperate after all, they knew these two loved each other but the whole Older and Married argument kept them from saying it out loud. Narcissa looked at the scene and giggled then looked at the redhead, "Yes, he just asked me this morning. You were right, I was being insecure. And we've both said it, we love each other, and thank you all for accepting me in his life when you all didn't have to."

At hearing her confession Hadrian tickled or threw the girls onto the bed after which he went over to Narcissa and considered her eyes before he began to speak, "I'm sorry it took me so long to ask, I was afraid, afraid of rejection, afraid of losing you. But I'll tell you what I told these lovely ladies. I will love you as much as you'll let me and I'll support any dreams you may have. You will be my equal, my better half, the source of my streng-" Narcissa smiled and kissed him effectively cutting his lovely rambling off. After what seemed to be hours for those watching they separated, both sporting large grins on their faces, and it was time for the rest of the lady's present to kiss their betrothed good morning.

-Power of Chaos-

Gringotts Wizarding Bank – Main Lobby Entrance

Having left his lovely ladies behind to continue expanding their network, Hadrian altered his appearance and using a hoody to hide his face from the public he walked into the bank with an equally disguised but no less regal looking Narcissa at his side. Once inside he goes up to a goblin and without even speaking hands them a letter. The goblin snarls as he takes the letter and reads it, paling almost instantly. He looks back at the hooded couple in front of him and bows to them and signals for them to follow him.

They walk in silence for 5 minutes along the tunnels of Gringotts that if Harry tried to navigate himself he'd end up lost in less than one. They finally reach a door 10 ft. tall made of gold with the Gringotts seal in the center. It was tastefully done, with intricate vine work around the seal. The goblin knocks until a deep voice answers, "Come in."

The goblin opens the door and allows the couple to walk in, "Mr. Potter has arrived Lord Ragnok." He said before turning around and leaving.

"It's good to see you Harry, hope everything has been going well?" Ragnok asks as Harry and Narcissa bow to the Goblin King before taking their seat across from him. "Everything is well, Ragnok. I am finally here to see what titles I have left and claim them. As well as to give a date for the reading of my grandparents Wills."

Ragnok nodded and presented the young man with a black parchment and a dagger. "Take the dagger and swipe it across your palm and let 10 drops fall onto the parchment. Once done the cut will heal and your rightful titles will be displayed for us to see along with abilities and blocks." Harry nodded his head understanding the procedure and then did exactly as asked. He took the dagger and swiped it across his palm not even wincing as the blood dropped onto the parchment.

They waited for 10 seconds before the blood began to move around and displayed words for them to see:

 **Hadrian Arcturus Potter (14)**

 **Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans**

 **Father: James Charlus Potter**

 **Betrothals/Contracts/Bonds:**

 **Hestia and Flora Carrow – Continuation of Line contract (Potter)**

 **Susan Bones – Continuation of Line contract (Black)**

 **Daphne Greengrass – Continuation of Line contract (Potter)**

 **Penelope Clearwater – Consort Contract (Black)**

 **Narcissa Malfoy nee Black – Initial Magical Bond Detected**

 **Ginerva Molly Weasley – Life Debt (Unfulfilled)**

At this point Hadrian stopped reading and looked at Narcissa who was also shocked, they had begun a magical bond, their magic found them to be a match. Now he really needed to claim his inheritance and with one last smile towards the regal woman next to him he went back to the parchment.

 **Heir to Houses:**

 **Most Noble & Most Ancient houses -**

 **Potter – Blood & Magic and will of Charlus Potter & Dorea Potter nee Black**

 **Black – By Paternal Grandmother and Lord Arcturus's will**

 **Peverell – Determined by Family Magic (Necromancy (Death Magic))**

 **Founders – Magical Heir through blood or Conquest (May unite as one House or split it into the 4 Houses one of Slytherin's daughter married a muggle* the other a Gaunt (she was disowned for her views), Ravenclaw had a daughter before Helena who was a squib (which is why history forgot her even though Rowena and Helena talked about her),**

 **Godric and Hufflepuff had a son and daughter (she was a Hufflepuff though not the heir(Smith's) because the family magic wasn't present) the son had a daughter married into the Potter line)**

 **Most Ancient & Royal Houses-**

 **Ambrosius – Only Daughter married into Peverell family**

 **Condition – To claim the title, Peverell Magic must accept the new lord**

 **Pendragon – Last heiress married into Gryffindor line (their Son is Godric)**

 **Condition – Must be able to summon Excalibur (Sword of Gryffindor)**

 **Le Fey – Chosen by Magic**

 **Condition – True heir of Pendragon**

 **Abilities:**

 **Parselmagic**

 **Elemental (Chaos)**

 **Soul Beast (Animagus like ability through Soul Possession)**

 **Mind Arts (Allows for faster mastery of Mind Arts)**

 **Invocation (Pendragon – Holy/Healing/Warding)**

 **Enchanter (Ambrosius – Alchemy/smithing/sanctification)**

 **Summoner (La Fey – Arithmancy/spell crafting/Necromancy)**

 **Blocks:**

 **3 Magical core binds 75% - blocking most abilities**

As he looked over the paper he was amazed at some of the titles unlike the block that he had guessed would be on him. "Looks like we were right. The old fool did bind most of my potential, it looks like I'll have to go get unblocked." He stated as Narcissa nodded not showing her shock about the last three titles even though it was huge news for the wizarding world, in Britain at the very least.

" _ **I left the blocks on you Master to make you stronger, the fool didn't realize that as my Master that wand would not harm you, instead of the detrimental block he wanted to place on you the wands magic transformed it into a block that would pump your magic in a cycle so that your body could adjust to the amount of strain your body will feel when they get broken. You are already near his level in terms of power and knowledge, thanks to Riddle and his fear of me, with the block gone you will be much stronger than they could ever wish to be Master."**_

Harry smiled as did Narcissa, Death was a doting mother to Hadrian having completely replaced his biological mother and father, 'Although that doesn't stop her from joining our bed every now and then… oh Merlin, along the way we fell in love and I couldn't be happier, well I could and will when I finally become his Lady Peverell… Morgana I sound like a schoolgirl with a crush… Arghhhhh.' Hadrian was none the wiser about his lover's inner realization, Death on the other hand just hid a smile as the blond tried to suppress the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hadrian once you are ready the Pendragon ring will take the binds off you, it was designed to protect its wearer from mind and magic altering spells and potions. In order to claim the lordship, summon forth Gryffindor's sword and add three drops of your blood onto it. I must warn you however that the backlash will leave you weakened for some minutes given the amount of magic you currently wield." Hadrian nodded in understanding, Death had said the bind worked as a pump allowing his core together to grow with his unbound magic. It was time, he stands up and swings his right hand out willing the sword to appear and with a bright light the sword is now in his hand. He takes the dagger Ragnok gives him and slices his palm once more to drop his blood onto the sword.

They watch as the sword absorbs the blood and as it does the name on the sword changes from Godric Gryffindor to Hadrian Potter and the gem at the hilt vanishes and in its place, lays a ring, Hadrian takes the ring and puts it on, there's a bright flash and the ring shrinks to fit his finger perfectly. As soon as the ring was adjusted to fit him the magic inside went to work and Hadrian felt the wind get knocked out of him. he fell to his knee as a powerful wave of magic washed across the office from the binding being broken. Hadrian let out a grunt as he collapsed from the strain of now having access to his entire magical core.

Death materialized at his side and put his head on her lap so that she played with it and made comforting hums for him. Narcissa sat next to him and held his hand as he recovered from the backlash. After a couple of minutes pass Hadrian comes to and smiles as he hears Death humming the lullaby she would often sing in the past for him. he squeezes his hand letting Narcissa know he is fine and then looks up at Ragnok who grins down at him, "When you are ready, to claim the La Fey lordship, just state your claim through magic and let it judge you."

"I, Hadrian Arcturus Potter, do herby claim my right as Lord La Fey as chosen by magic and as the Lord of the Pendragon line!" Hadrian was covered in a purple aura as soon as he finished and the magic of La Fey began to judge him until finally it began to recede until the aura was only visible around his ring finger and then a flash of golden light revealed the La Fey ring now merged to his Pendragon ring. He smiled at the ring, maybe just maybe he had a way to make his betrothed equal now. He'd have to ask them what they wanted once they arrived with their guardians for the private will reading.

"Good, now before you can claim the Ambrosius title you need to claim the Peverell title but before that you need to claim the Potter title. Normally to do that you would need to be emancipated, however, you still have parents which was a screw on that plan at least until you turned 13." Hadrian scowled but understood which was just another reason he had to wait until he was 13 and Family Magic could come into play, the magic judged if you were worthy and the best choice. He knew that James and Sirius had try to claim their ex-titles before but the magic found them both unworthy (Death had nothing to do with it, she did not infuse young Hadrian with her own power to temporarily boost his magic and outclass the bastards… not at all).

Last year Thomas had tried to claim it on their birthday and was found unworthy as well, the good thing (for Hadrian) was that once someone tries to pass the magical trial and fails they can no longer lay claim to the title, it was the reason Malfoy had not tried yet. "Fortunately, magic has judged you worthy, and so magically you are now emancipated but not as Hadrian A. Potter, but as Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon, last of your line*. So, attaining the rest of the lordships won't be a problem. If we had known this when you were eleven we would have done it then. But it seems that the previous Lords kept their bloodlines a secret until they revealed themselves to the true heirs."

"Don't worry Ragnok, I understand and it was my idea to wait until this summer so I could cause even more chaos at the Wizengamot on August 1st. I had no idea and I'm guessing Death did but didn't want to spoil the fun." Hadrian looked over at Death who gave him a mischievous smile but neither confirmed nor denied the allegation, in other words she knew. As they talk a goblin walks in with a wooden box and stops in front of Hadrian. He takes the box and opens it, inside are 7 rings for his lesser Houses*. He takes out the Potter ring and places it on his finger, it glows with a red aura and then flashes and refits itself to Hadrian's finger next to his Pendragon ring. He smirks, the Potter's will be pissed when they find out.

Next, he took the Black ring and placed it on the same finger as the Potter ring and watched as it flashed, refitted and merged with the Potter ring. He smiled, looked over at Narcissa kissed the top of her head before looking at Ragnok, "I, Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon, the Lord Black, do herby dissolve the marriage contract between House Black and Houses Malfoy and Lestrange based on the lack of a secondary heir for the later, within 5 years of their union, and primary for the latter, as stated in the contracts. So, I say, So Mote it be!" there was a flash of light signifying that magic had indeed dissolved the contract. Hadrian smiled, "I call back the dowry paid to Houses Malfoy and Lestrange with interest. I also from this day forward kick Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy, James Potter and Thomas Potter from the House of Black. So, I say, so mote it be!"

"But of course, Lord Black, we'll get right on it." Ragnok replied with a smirk as he tapped some runes on his desk and then came back to stand in front of Hadrian who was preoccupied with an immensely happy Narcissa, she had enough of the Malfoy stupidity if her son had even an ounce of cunning she might have cared but he was more her ex's son than hers. He had to clear his throat twice before they parted and Narcissa let herself blush at how happy she was, she was free to be with the one she loved. Hadrian just had a goofy grin on his face as he put the four founder rings on at the same time and watched them all flash, resize, and merge with the Potter/Black ring. Following that he quickly put on the Peverell ring, this was the most intricate of the set, a Thestral was engraved on it with a raven sitting on its head, the P on the ring was embossed on the Thestral's chest in gold on top of the platinum band. It gave a black aura around him until it went into his body and the darkness came back out on the ring resizing it and merging with the other six after which he looked up at Ragnok, "To claim the Ambrosius ring you need to state your intent to magic itself like you did with the La Fey ring."

Hadrian nodded and took a breath, "I, Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon, do herby lay claim to the Ambrosius Lordship through magic as Lord Peverell." When he finished a grey aura wrapped itself around him and again went into his body and reappeared as a ring where his Royal rings where on and merged with them. Ragnok let Hadrian admire the rings before speaking, "As Lord the rings will slowly provide you with information about their lines and Family Magic as to not overstimulate your mind. They have the same enchantments as other Lord rings that detect poisons, mind altering potions, and work as emergency portkey's. One of the ways the Royal rings are different is that the portkey is not based on wizard magic but High Elf magic, enabling them to work on anti-portkey wards. It is also believed that the Ambrosius ring has knowledge of Magic that is not known to Wizards, like house elf magic, High Elf magic, and Dark Elf magic."

Hadrian was surprised by the last, if it was true than he could try learning it and using it in combat would give him a definite advantage. Narcissa came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, being only 5'4" she barely reached his shoulders being as tall as his grandfathers at 6'5". "Harry, the girls are here for the private Will reading. Lord Ragnok, will we be meeting in here or in another room?"

"We will be meeting here, I'll send someone out to bring them forth." As he did so Harry turned around and gazed into her eyes, "I know I asked you to be my Lady Peverell. However," outwardly she showed emotion but inside her mind she was fearing the worst, did he no longer want to be with her? Did he realize he didn't love her? Was he having second thoughts about their age difference? But she was brought out of her thoughts when he continued, "I would like you to be my Lady Pendragon instea-" whatever he was going to say nobody would know because Narcissa had jumped on him (she said fuck being a lady right now) and began kissing him senseless. When they came apart for some much-needed air, Ragnok looked a little smug, "Magic has recognized Lady Pendragon." he gave them the paper and they smiled at the Contract/Bond section, it now read: **Narcissa Pendragon nee Black – Magical Marriage Bond (Possible Soul Bond upon Consummation)**.

"Well it looks like I owe my beautiful wife, a wedding, a wedding night, and a honeymoon." Harry looked at her and thought about the Lady Pendragon ring and it materialized on her finger and resized to fit her better. She looked down and smiled at what the ring symbolized, her love for Harry. "I want to offer the girls a choice to keep the contracts the same or marry me and add one of my titles at the end, with the condition that the firstborn will still continue their family legacies. What do you think luv?"

"I think that you should give them the choice, the previous Lords didn't know about any of this so they couldn't offer it to them. However, I think that if you want to continue the Ambrosius and La Fey lines it should be with either foreigners or other unaligned houses to gain ally's and bring new blood into Magical Britain although the bigots won't like the two oldest lines marrying outside of Britain. Good thing you can veto any laws in the Wizengamot with your lesser houses and with the Royal Houses you can veto Fudge, after all traditionalists won't dare to change the laws older than most of their own lines, if they did you could singlehandedly change the requirement for what constitutes a Noble and Ancient house kicking them off the Wizengamot. If they try to retaliate through force outside the political realm, a blood feud would show them the power you actually wield that rivals Riddle's own army size in the first blood war. The exception is that your allies are trained in combat and equipped with Goblin steel." She explained going into full advisor mode and he loved it, she became even more gorgeous then if that was possible.

"What makes you think I'll want anyone else for the rest of my titles?" he had to ask, he had all the women any man could want, they were all beautiful, powerful, kind and most of all extremely intelligent. She looked at him and deadpanned, "We love you, and we won't just accept anyone into what we have. But we want to keep our heritage alive including yours, so that means you'll have to probably add more wives at one point. I mean after me and the girls interrogate them for safety reasons of course." She had an evil grin on and was it wrong he was turned on right now? Eh, he could care less his wife was gorgeous.

As if she could read his mind she smirked and pressed her body against his, she smiled at the grunt he gave before he bent down and kissed her fiercely. She replied with the same fierceness and that was the scene his betrothed and their guardians walked into. The girls all began giggling as the parents uncomfortably looked anywhere else but at the scene. Thankfully for them the giggling brought Harry and Narcissa out of their heated kiss and blushed slightly at having lost their concentration once more.

"Thank you for meeting me here, there have been a couple of developments that I need to address with you all. The private Will reading is basically pointless since we all know what is on it and were here to either break, modify or complete the betrothal contracts agreed upon the previous Lords and yourselves." The girls lost their smiles almost instantly but the smiles sent at them from both Harry and Narcissa helped to calm them. The parents on the other hand were curious as to what could have changed, in one morning.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater, Madam Bones; I have come to discover that I have more than three titles and in accordance to the contracts drawn by the last Lord Black and yourselves, I want them to carry at least one of my titles, so in the case of Susan she will be Lady Bones and Lady to another house with our first child born being a Bones, is this acceptable Madame Bones, Heiress Bones?" As he finished the group was taken by surprise, first he had more titles they didn't know about and secondly, he was giving them choices. Susan and Penelope looked at one another and communicated silently (Hadrian to this day has no idea how) until it seemed they reached a decision, and turned to their guardians with their decisions, and at the nod of their heads in understanding Susan spoke for them.

"Harry, we think it would be best to have Penny as your Lady Black and I'll happily take a secondary title, because that means we get to practice making more babies." She ended with a sultry grin directed at him and a huff from her aunt. Harry just smiled, "I, Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon," everyone's who didn't know widened their eyes at the name, "do herby take Penelope Elizabeth Clearwater as my Lady Black." As he finished Penny felt a surge in her magic letting her know what to say if she accepted, "I, Penelope Elizabeth Clearwater, do herby take Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon as my Lord Black."

"So, mote it be!" both finished together and magic accepted their oaths and a golden aura flashed and when it receded Penny now wore the Lady Black ring. She smiled as harry captured her lips, enjoying the sensation of kissing his newest wife. "I know you have questions about my name, well it turns out that I am a descendant of some of the most powerful houses to exist, mainly I am the magical and blood heir to 10 of the original 13." Eyes widened all around, this would cause chaos within the Wizengamot, families would lose their votes and status if they tried to fight it, 3 of those original 13 were Royal Houses. They were for all intents and purposes, the Law.

"It seems that when I took hold of my first title, Pendragon, the magic contained within the ring emancipated and changed my name from a lesser house to my Royal house. As far as we know its permanent. Also, here look at all my titles." He handed the group the list of his titles and how they were interconnected into his bloodline. Yes, Hadrian would cause chaos with the power he wielded politically and add to that the alliances with other cultures and creatures made him untouchable if he chose to go to war against those that turned their backs on him for the twin-of-the-boy-who-lived. Yes, Death knew the truth and had alerted the alliance once the girls and Hadrian were old enough to understand the threat Albus and Voldemort would be to them. This caused the parents to get them tutors in combat and speed up their learning process, this caused the girls to have two personalities, one for Hogwarts and one for their friends and loved ones.

In other words, they became what people expected while hiding their true potential and leanings. Daphne developed her Ice Queen mask and became the de-facto leader of Slytherin with the Carrow twins as her enforcers*. Certain blond ferrets were trying to stop her rise with the help of daddy but the alliance kept all those attempts in check and the children of the alliance looked after each other from the shadows making sure their Queens* were untouchable. Susan decided to hide her cunning and intellect within the house of the badgers, she became the symbol of the perfect Puff, causing everyone to underestimate her so that when she struck she devastated her competition, a true snake hidden among the badgers.

Penny went into the house of the eagles, hiding in plain sight she became prefect and on her last year (this year) she was going to be Head Girl, all the while never showing her true intellect always enough to outdo the competition and retain her spot but never her true potential, only Hadrian and her sisters (the girls see one another as sisters) ever saw what she was truly capable of and it was scary. She helped the Greengrass family business become internationally known even with the Ministry regulations as well as investing in mundane companies not to mention her ideas in technomancy that Hadrian used to create weapons for himself and his ladies.

"Well now that you've seen the titles that are still open, Suzie which title do you want?" he asked, letting her know that she was free to choose any of them, she smiled, "How about I become your Lady Hufflepuff?" he bent over and kissed her lovely pink lips before pulling back. "I, Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon, do herby take Susan Amelia Bones as my Lady Hufflepuff." She smiled and proceeded with the oath, "I, Susan Amelia Bones, do herby take Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon as my Lord Bones and Hufflepuff." His eyes widened a little at her declaration but seeing her beautiful smile he could care less and so together they finished, "So mote it be!"

The golden aura surrounded them both and this time when it disappeared Hadrian had the Bones Lord ring merge with his lesser house rings and Susan had the Hufflepuff and Bones Lady rings merge onto her ring finger, making her of age in the eyes of magic. "I know the contract we had was a continuation contract meaning I would have your children and you would have no hand in the Bones finances, but I trust you and know that the Bones fortune will only grow in our hands together." Instead of saying anything he kissed her again letting her know he understood and appreciated the trust she had in him. Madame Bones on the other hand was smirking, when she accepted the contract it was to keep her niece and godson close but as they grew they flourished and brought out the best in each other, and that was all any parent wanted for their children and so she supported Susan's decision.

Once they separated he turned to the Carrow twins and Daphne, "Daphne, you are already a figure head in Slytherin so, I want to offer you the Ladyship for that house. Flora I want to offer you the Potter title, and Hestia I would love it if you accepted to be my Lady Gryffindor*." Daphne threw her arms around his neck and kissed him letting him know how much it meant that he was giving her a title that would allow her to claim the last factions of the house under her rule. When she let him go Flora kissed him just as passionately, knowing she would be his only Lady Potter, and although they'd still have to share they would be able to make their own names if they wanted too. Almost as soon as Flora finished Hestia tackled him into the ground and gave him the longest snog of the group, until Lady Carrow cleared her throat and looked down in amusement making the teens blush.

Once they were up Harry looked at Daphne but before he started she looked towards her father and he nodded in understanding making her smile. She turned back to him and he shook his head with a fond smile and began, "I, Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon, do herby take Daphne Rose Greengrass as my Lady Slytherin." As soon as he finished Daphne began, "I, Daphne Rose Greengrass, take Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon as my Lord Greengrass and Slytherin." Her father nodded once more, the Greengrass charter allowed him to step down as Lord once his Heir/Heiress was married enabling them to take the Lordship and responsibility of the family. In his mind, there was no better man for his daughter and no better Lord and Lady for the house. "So, mote it be." Again, the golden aura spread around them and when it receded Hadrian had another House Crest added to his second ring while Daphne now had a ring with her family crest and the Slytherin crest and as she studied it the snakes on the ring seemed to come alive ~ _It'sss an Honor to meet you my Lady_ ~ Daphne looked over at Hadrian who looked at her then at her ring, "Try speaking to them."

She nodded and spoke, ~ _How can I understand you when I didn't possssesssss the gift?_ ~ Hadrian understood her but everyone around heard her hissing and looked to Ragnok for answers, who simply shrugged. ~ _Our Massster created uss sso he could gift hisss wife with the gift of ssspeech if not magic_ ~ Daphne blinked eyes widened then looked at the ones who couldn't understand parseltongue, "According to them they were created so that Salazar could gift his wife the ability to use parseltongue." Everyone nodded in understanding and then she let the bomb drop, "If he couldn't gift her the ability to use magic." Every Slytherin in the room looked at her and her father spoke what they were all thinking, "Are you saying that Salazar Slytherin, a supposed muggle hater, married a muggle?"

At hearing their previous Master's name the snakes began to hiss again, ~ _Why would massster not marry a muggle, hisss mother wasss one_ ~ everyone looked at Daphne but the revelations were too much and her mind was racing, history was wrong, and Salazar was not against muggles. "Since Daphy seems too shocked to speak," Daphne didn't even react to the nickname he only called her in private to the surprise of everyone, "I guess I'll translate. According to the guardians of the Lady ring asked why wouldn't their master not marry a muggle when his mother was one, in other words it seems Salazar was a Half-Blood." The purebloods in the room began to laugh, the bigots in Slytherin would have a heart attack when this information got out.

When Daphne finally got over the information she turned and glared at Hadrian who had the decency to gulp. Whatever she was about to say he would most likely hate. "Harry, love, you'll be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future." And with an evil smirk she sat back down next to Susan, who was giggling at the face he was making, well to be fair everyone was laughing at his predicament. Hadrian sighed dramatically before shaking his head and continuing, "I, Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon, do herby take Flora Artemis Carrow as my Lady Potter."

"I, Flora Artemis Carrow, do herby take Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon as my Lord Potter." "So, mote it be!" they exclaimed in unison. The aura once more flashed and left the Lady Potter ring on her ring finger. Flora gave him a chaste kiss before taking a step back, "Sorry, Harry but Slytherins stick together." And then proceeded to very maturely stick her tongue out at him. He shook his head but couldn't shake the large grin he was sporting, he loved his girls even when they were teaming up against him.

"I, Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon, do herby take Hestia Evelyn Carrow as my Lady Gryffindor." Hestia smiles, she had already had this talk with her Grand mama and sister and they had both agreed with her decision so as soon as Harry was done she began, "I, Hestia Evelyn Carrow, do herby take Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon as my Lord Carrow and Gryffindor." He gave her a fond smile, "So, mote it be!" Once more the light flashed and on his finger the Carrow ring merged with his Lesser House ring and on Hestia's finger the Carrow and Gryffindor Lady rings merged. Once all the bonds (marriage) were formed the guardians got up and congratulated them all on their union.

"Now that we are all family. When I am not able to be in the Wizengamot, I want the power to be divided, Narcissa will take the Pendragon, Ravenclaw and La Fey seats. Cygnus, I would like you to keep the Greengrass, Slytherin and Peverell seats. Cordelia, you will have control of the Carrow, Potter, and Gryffindor seats. Amelia, sorry to add to your responsibility, I'd like you to continue wielding the Bones as well as Hufflepuff and Black seats. This is a revised version of what we, the girls mainly, had decided in terms of how to divide the power among the alliance. Do my lovely wives agree or do we need to make some changes?" All the girls nodded he had split the power among family ties and given that Penny was a muggleborn her family couldn't seat in on the Wizengamot. There was only one seat left open, Ambrosius, and they had no clue what to do with it until Hadrian laughed, that slightly insane laugh he always got when he had an insane idea*.

"Death, bring Zabini here." Narcissa nodded in approval, the girls smiled, Mrs. Zabini taught them how to defend themselves when they were 10 and not that it was important but she was gorgeous just like Narcissa. In a flash of darkness death disappeared and reappeared mere moments later with a gorgeous olive-skinned brunette in a very form fitting black dress that would make most men drool. The woman looked around and upon seeing Hadrian, she sauntered over to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Master, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He smiled down at her as she took a more submissive stance, he remembered how her family had been on the verge of being wiped out by an attack from her now ex-husband until she had run with her son to get him away to safety they stumbled upon Death training Hadrian. With her ex coming only seconds later to wipe out the Zabini name they did not expect death to wipe them out at Hadrian's command all except the ex. Hadrian kept him alive and handed a hatchet he had on him to her and whispered into her ear, "Death has taken care of those that harmed you. If you take his life in the name of your family and son, we will help you destroy your enemy so they learn never to cross your family again. In exchange, I ask for your loyalty."

She had thought about the choices and she had seen the power between the two given how they had defeated 15 men as if it was something they did on the norm. "Why would you help and to whom am I being loyal to?" at this Hadrian smiled, she was cautious, good. "I can sense your strength and power, you could have easily defeated these men however if you had that would have cost you your son. As to who are you being loyal to, it is to Heir Apparent Peverell." As soon as she heard the name she kneeled in front of him, and let her magic sense touch him and smiled, "Master, my son and I are the last of the Zabini line, the last of your Vassals." Hadrian turned to Death who nodded and then he turned back to the pair, "Death shall come to your enemies with extreme prejudice."

When she looked back up it was to see the young boy- no – the young man swinging the hatchet down on a terrified man and then blood spurting all over her master. The young man just looked at the dying body and once more swung down eliciting a loud sickening crunch as the hatchet embedded itself on her now dead ex-husbands head. Since then the two-surviving member of the Zabini family have served Hadrian and his Queens with the mother becoming one of Hadrian's most powerful Generals within their network.

"I, Hadrian Arcturus Pendragon, do herby appoint Selena Antonia Zabini as my proxy for the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ambrosius, when I am unable to attend. So, I say, so mote it be!" the giant flash of light lets them know that magic has accepted. Selena looks at her master and to her pleasant surprise he kisses her forehead, "I trust you with my seat, to cause chaos and to do what's best for both our Houses. Why don't you go with the rest of the adults so that they can bring you up to speed, okay?"

"Yes Master." And with that she backs away but not before stealing a quick kiss from him causing him to smile at her and the girls smiled as well. If he needed to marry another woman, Selena would be at the top of the list for all of them, she had earned her spot and it looked like she was finally staking her claim to Hadrian.

-Power of Chaos-

Meanwhile in other places around the British Isles:

Lucius Malfoy was in his parlor when an eagle owl from Gringotts arrived for him. He took the parchment and read, then reread and then he paled and cursed. Narcissa had left him, the new lord black not only dissolved the marriage but also disowned Draco and called back the dowry with interest. They had taken it from his vaults which meant that he no longer had the necessary amount to keep his Seat on the Wizengamot. He was ruined, his investments were a part of the Black dowry all he had left was a handful of gold and his mansion. He was furious, his master would not be pleased when he returned.

Sirius No-Name was out with the Potters when all the males felt their magic fluctuate and Sirius eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He turned to James and in panicked voice told him, "There's a new Lord Black and he's kicked us out of the Family. I don't feel my Family Magic anymore, I can't remember where any of the black estates are. James I'm a No-Name." James swallowed hard, he had felt the magic leaving him as well as his son, "When the new Lord Potter takes his lordship I'm sure we can get you into the family Sirius don't fret over it too much."

Bellatrix Lestrange was a shell of the woman she once was, the Dementors showed her who she was and what she could no longer be. The darkness had taken hold of her heart all thanks to her power-hungry parents, her grandfather had tried to stop the contract but he couldn't not until the time given was reached and no heir produced. However, her grandfather had died before then and she was stuck. Not even 10 seconds passed when she felt the contract break, she felt the magic that had kept her a slave vanish and she broke down in tears. She was free and able to remember the atrocities she performed while under the bastard and as she was weeping she did not notice the woman appear from the darkness nor did she notice the dementors fleeing from her. She looked up and her world faded to black. " _ **Master is busy but you are family and he promised Narcissa he would hear you out so rest child until he can hear your story and see your memories.**_ "

In the Ministry of Magic, the Minister and the members of the Wizengamot that were around for other reasons felt the Family Magic's down in the Chamber activate and the ones holding seats taken from those families were stripped from their power, mostly Dark and Light Houses. The Minister went into the chamber and paled, the thirteen original families were once again all active, including the Royal Houses who had more power than the Minister. He would have to meet with them and get them on his side.

Albus Dumbledore was currently sitting on his throne in his office when he felt the castle shake and a bell chime four times. The castle had never done that before, well whatever it was it was unimportant he had more pressing things to do like figure out how to bring his spare pawn back onto the board. The damn pawn had disappeared and the book of students didn't register him when it should have sent him his letter. He had a feeling he would need the pawn soon but it was being stubborn. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed that his wand was also shaking when the castle did. He would never be able to tell that the wand could now only truly work for its Master, Lord Peverell.

-Power of Chaos-

Back at the Bank

Hadrian looked at his wives and smiled, 'My wives, the parts to my whole.' He shook his head to clear his mind and then spoke to them, "Narcissa has told me that at one point I would take more wives for the simple reason of continuing all my lines. That leaves 4 titles open that all you lovely ladies will have to fill if that's what you want, because I'm more than happy with just us." Susan smiled at their love, "Well we know it's not 4 but three titles left. You know if you go after Selena we approve of her, does help that she's easy on the eyes and we know she would never betray you. All you have to do is decide what House suits her better." Daphne nodded her approval, "I think we've seen the way she looks at you. It's not just that her family is your vassal that she calls you master."

"I noticed that too. I think you left quite an impression on her when you met." Flora pointed out as she dragged Hadrian to a seat and then promptly sat on his lap snuggling into his chest much to the disappointment of the rest. Hestia shook her head at her sister's antics and then looked at the rest of her sister wives, "Is there anything more to do or is that everything?"

Hadrian kissed Flora before replying, "We're done with everything here. Tomorrow should be fun for the adults as my seats should have activated allowing them to claim them until I reach my majority, sorry Narcissa." She shrugged her shoulders, "I was raised for this sort of thing and I'm good at it. Plus, if I get into trouble I have allies and the Pendragon portkey."

"Well we're technically newlyweds, shouldn't we get home and enjoy our new status?" Penny asked and in a unanimous decision they walked out of the office and headed to the portkey site to travel to the mansion.

 **-Power of Chaos-**

 ***Rowena and Slytherins line crossed in Lily. Maybe I'll explain maybe I won't…. Ok I will when the truth comes out…. at some point…. Maybe. But anyway, Slytherin isn't a pureblood dick. He approves of his daughter's choice and makes her bloodline his magical heir, meaning that to claim the title her bloodline must be present i.e. Gaunt's could not claim the title even if they were descendants of Salazar.**

 ***The parchment updates the information instead of Hadrian A. Potter it now reads Hadrian A. Pendragon, it's permanent and his middle name will not be revealed until he wants them to know he is that HADRIAN. James and Thomas will believe it's a family member they didn't know. Lily I'm still unsure if I'll hate her or make her better.**

 ***The houses of Pendragon, Ambrosius, and La Fey are the Highest above even the founders. So, in importance it's like this:**

 **In the Wizengamot the Original houses are 13:**

 **High Noble Seats (13 votes)- Pendragon, Ambrosius, La Fey = 39 (Original Light, Grey, and Dark)**

 **War Body (9 votes)- Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Black = 54**

 **(Most Ancient and Most Noble)**

 **Political & Merchant Council (7 votes)– Potter, Greengrass, Bones, Longbottom = 28**

 **(Most Ancient and Noble)**

 **Total votes of the 13= 121 out of 153 total votes (when the mergers occur the family don't gain the votes instead they are spread out to ministry officials or other houses (mainly Ancient and Nobel) until someone in the family can claim the bloodline through Magic) with 4 votes divided into Head of DMLE, Chief Warlock, Head Unspeakable and Minister. The rest of the 28 are divided into 14 seats held by the Ancient and Noble Houses. The seats taken from the Most ancient and Most noble down are divided into individual (elected or bribed) seats i.e. one vote each (a family cannot get more then that unless an Ancient House achieves Noble status and the elected seats lose a seat but never the ones bribing)**

 **Hadrian is tall thanks to his training and the strength of his magical core (even bound the binds at work allowed the body to grow to accommodate his true potential even if it went unused) also I'll interchange Harry & Hadrian. I'll try to keep it friends/lovers (Harry) and anyone else (Hadrian).**

 ***The Carrow twins (Hestia and Flora) are top class duelers, second only to each other in DADA and battle magic. And for people wondering Tracy and Astoria will be under their protection as well. When shit happens, the girls will place their friends under Hadrian's House protection (meaning whatever house they married into).**

 ***The children of the alliance (the lesser houses) will refer to any of Hadrian's wives as Queens and him as King. They understood he would have power just not how much.**

 ***How much more chaos can there be when a snake is Lady Gryffindor?**

 ***Selena is a foreign pure-blood witch. She's extremely loyal to Hadrian for what he did in the past and because her family has been a Vassal of the Peverell's since before their time in Britain.**


End file.
